Friend or Foe
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sometimes those who come to you wear a mask to hide their true selves. This story is a request. Contains OC.
1. Who Are You

**Friend or Foe**

**Dark Fox Tailz asked me if I wouldn't mind making a story for him, so this is his story. I'm just doing the typing and these are all his ideas, well… most of them. This is how Zinnaux met the Hyperforce and his rival, Midnight. **

**This happens before and after the Dark One Worm. Did I confuse you yet? Please say no! **

**AN****- Let me clear something up. This little war that's going on here in this section is crazy. Don't get me wrong –those of you that are tired of OC's- I feel you, but isn't there another way we could sort this out?! Even a friendly suggestion! I've never been upset with flames or reviews I've gotten and any of you that actually read my review replies, more like I appreciate them. Because it lets me know what you readers want and not what some other people want. Every reader wants something different and I'm open to ideas from flamers and people that don't like OC's and prefers original stories. However, there will only be a few other stories by me that have OC's. I'm not saying you have to read them, if you have an idea and want an original story, let me know and I would be more than happy to do that for you, so I can have everyone happy. I don't like having people upset with me or even hate me, I'm a person that gets along with everyone. **

**ALSO, those that give constructive criticism, THANK YOU! I enjoy having others telling me if something isn't right, even characters' personalities, feelings, ect. Those of you that can't take it, you should understand that they want your creativity to come out 100 percent. **

**I'll talk more on the subject(s) even with a PM if you want.**

**Ch 1: Who Are You**

"The plan is in motion, my lord." A muscled shadow bowed deeply to its master.

"Excellent," an eerie voice said from atop of its thrown. "What of the three others?"

"Two have fallen, and we have a captive." The servant answered and pointed to two taller figures looming over him, holding something. Each held an arm to a limp figure that was between them.

"Perfect," the voice scowled with pleasure in it. "Perhaps it is time!"

"Take her to the dungeon," the servant ordered the two holding their captive. He then turned back to his master, "As you wish, my lord." Bowing as there was an echo of evil laughing throughout the halls.

A single, dark silhouette stared with horrified eyes to what he had come home to. His home left in ruins, smoke willowing where a fire once had been set it ablaze. He quickened his pace into a run to see if the three he left behind were safe and out of harms way. "Ichigo! Mother! Father!" he cried as he reached the debris. Two forms were covered with white ash over their once glossy fur. "Mother! Father!" a robotic monkey cried, horror-struck, kneeling down to pick them up. First he grabbed his mothers' body and searched for a pulse.

Nothing.

Next he went over to his fathers' body and searched for his pulse.

Nothing.

White ash was blotching itself on his blue fur. His eyes were black and his right had a white pupil, while the other was more a redish-orange color. The monkey carried the body of his mother away from the scorching remains of their home. Next he went for his father and placed him next to his mother. "Ichigo!" he searched further in the black residue for the third, his sister. Lifting boards and anything else that may have collapsed on her.

His search went on for hours, constantly calling her name and lifting heavy objects. "Ichigo!" he yelled, his voice frantic. "Ichigo, where are you? Are you alright? Ichigo, can you hear me?" through the time he spent on the search for his sister, his investigation came up empty. Her body wasn't there. "Ichigo," he said quietly, "where are you? Are you safe? Are you dead?"

He searched the surrounding forest to see if there was a chance that she managed to run to safety. "Ichigo!" his voice stretched for what seemed to be miles. Birds fled while he looked in the trees and on the ground. Still turning up nothing, the blue monkey sighed when he realized he had searched every part of the surrounding area that was safely concealing his home from enemy eyes. It was possible that his sister was incinerated along with anything else that may have been.

Head fallen, he slowly walked back to where he left his parents' bodies, and knelt down next to them. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened to her. I should have been here!" he kicked himself mentally, whether it been for remorse or for the thought of he was stupid to have left. '_Now what? Now what am I going to do?_' he thought. '_There has been no sign of her body; there is a chance that she is elsewhere! But where is the question if she is. What could have caused her not to come back for hours? Did something happen?_'

Turning back to where his parents' lifeless forms lay, he sighed as he stood up. '_The least I can do is give you a proper burial._' With that, he searched for a suitable place that he thought that they would be able to rest in peace without their bodies being disturbed by scavengers and any other creatures.

After his effort, satisfaction made him feel that this would have been a funeral fit for a king. Rocks marked the place where they lay. The area he had chosen was under a large tree, nearly two hundred years old. "I'll find Ichigo, you have my word." He stopped when he heard a twig snap under something heavy. "Who goes there?" his voice raised as he stood defensively as a tall man, hooded in a black cape stepped in front of him. "Who are you?" the monkey asked as he looked the figure over. "Are you a friend or foe?"

Another figure appeared as a muscled monkey. The robot monkey looked at him then to the taller figure when he spoke. "A friend."

"We will see." The monkey shot back. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I want to help you!" he answered. The monkey looked aghast. "I want to help you find the being responsible for causing you this grief."

"…Why would you want to help me? I don't even know you!"

"Maybe not," the cloaked figure replied. "My companion here," he pointed to the muscled form. "He has seen the beings that have done this to your family."

"Indeed, I have." The bigger monkey nodded.

However, the blue one was still curious and suspicious. "Who then, who?" he asked then asked more questions. "But how would you know anything about my situation? My home was concealed? I myself did not see what I was coming back to until I arrived!"

"I so happened to be searching for a friend of mine that wandered too far and came across the site that you have."

"So you never helped?" the monkey raised his voice.

"I have helped. More than you know." Crossing his arms, the monkey said. "I did my best to help, I seen a few people flee when I came closer. So I did what I could to help, I followed them."

"Where? Followed them where?" the blue monkey was getting furious and nearly grabbed the other monkey by his throat to get it out of him, but he managed to restrain himself.

"My companion followed him, but I will help you if you help me." The evil voice replied. "There is something I want in return."

The monkey looked down, thinking. Then looked to where he left his parents and sighed, turning back to the two. "What is it?"

"I want you to destroy certain heroes for me. Actually, a certain team. The Hyperforce. The boy leader, Chiro, I want for myself. You do as you wish with the other five, as long as they die in the end."

"Are they human?"

"The boy is human. The others are monkeys, such as yourself."

"You want me to kill others like myself?" he raised a brow.

"They saved the one who is responsible for your anger. The Super Robot holds your families killer."

"What of my sister?"

"Perhaps you should ask them."

Reluctant, the monkey thought and curiously watched his acquaintances with wary eyes, for any reason to object his offer. "Very well… I will do it."

"Perfect," the figure smiled, pleased. "I am Skeleton King and this is Mandarin."

"I'm Zinnaux," the blue monkey said. "What do you want me to do?" with those words, Skeleton King grinned.


	2. An Enemy Revealed

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had temporary writers block and it should be gone now. I hope. Well, here is the much awaited chapter of DFT's OC, Zinnaux.**

**Ch 2: An Enemy Revealed**

Midnight opened one of his magenta eyes when his ears picked up the sound of two familiar voices arguing. Apparently Sprx had accidentally spilt some chemicals from Gibson's lab when he, Otto, Chiro and Nova were playing a simple game of laser tag. "It's not my fault your things are laying around the Robot while we're playing our game!" the red monkey shouted in the blue scientist's face.

"Lying around!" Gibson replied with his voice on the verge of loosing its control. "I simply said "Do not come anywhere near this area". I even put up a big sign that said it in case if your little mind forgot with the short term memory loss you suffer from." He was furious now and pointing to the sign with big red letters.

Otto, Nova and Chiro were off to the side watching them as the two brothers seemed to go back and forth with this. But they **did** remember Gibson saying that. Of course, Sprx had to be the one that accidentally tapped the vile of purple liquid with his tail, which only took a second to roll off the counter and caused an explosion once it reached the floor.

As the bickering went on, Midnight grumbled and grabbed a pillow that was beside him and placed it over his head, in attempts to block out most if not all of the arguing. Voices still seeped through as he pushed down harder with every effort of blocking the noises. He was getting tired of this! The black fur on his body was starting to stand on end as well as the blue stripe running from his nose to the middle of his back. He pulled the pillow over his head again and he gave a muffled yell. Then he jerked the pillow away and jumped from his seat. "Geez Gibson. It was just an accident, can't you let it go?!"

The others were surprised to see Midnight stalking toward them, his face flushed in annoyance. "I can't even take a nap without hearing someone bickering," Midnight walked right past them.

"Where are you go-?" Nova didn't get to finish her question.

"For a walk," he replied, not even looking back as the door opened and he walked out without another word.

----

"These will suit you well, Zinnaux." A dark voice boomed. Mandarin had his new comrade put on some armor, similar to his own when he was on the Hyperforce Team, only there were no gloves. The only difference was that these were black and gray other than orange.

"Excellent." Skeleton King said, watching them from his throne.

Both monkeys bowed. "When will I be allowed to go after those who have attacked my home? This… Hyperforce you speak of? When?" Zinnaux asked impatiently.

"Mandarin," the evil king started. "Perhaps you can show him where their location is. Let him do as he pleases. But the boy is mine."

Mandarin bowed, "Yes, my lord." He and their new member walked off.

----

Midnight kicked a soda can as he walked slowly away from the Super Robot. It was just a small figure in the distance and behind some buildings. The streets were bustling with activity. People stopped and gathered around the lone monkey. After minutes, the swarm died down and left the monkey alone.

'_Finally,' _Midnight thought. _'Could this day get any worse?'_

"Who do we have here?" someone's voice startled Midnight, causing him to jump back a little.

He looked up to see a hulky orange monkey, "Mandarin!" and another monkey he did not recognize. "What do you want?" the lone monkey asked Mandarin. "And who do you have with you? Another slave to take care of your dirty work?"

"Good guess, but no," the muscled orange monkey answered, smirking.

"My name is Zinnaux and you are responsible for my family's death."

"I'm Midnight and I have no clue what you are even talking about," Midnight replied, irritated. He took a few steps forward and stopped when the monkey jumped in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions," Zinnaux said, nearly losing his temper. "Where is my sister, Ichigo?"

The monkey standing across from him raised a brow, confused. "I don't know anyone with that name. Sorry I can't help, but I must go." Midnight lightly brushed himself by the other monkey, who was about to lose his patience. A grin of anger was on his face as he walked by.

"I said, where is my sister?" the blue monkey demanded, grabbing the other monkey's shoulder to stop him, which worked.

Midnight grabbed the hand and pulled it off, "I said I don't know anyone with that name!" he noticed the other didn't seem to buy it.

"I can see this will be harder than I thought," Zinnaux readied for battle. "I will not kill you until you crack and tell me what I want to know. And I guarantee you I will not be killed as easily as you killed my parents and kidnapped my younger sister."

"I still don't know what you are talking about, but it sounds to me like you are accusing me of a crime I did _not_ commit. Where did you get that idea?" Midnight ground his teeth when he thought of one person who would fill someone's head with lies if they didn't know him to well. "Skeleton King."

Mandarin laughed his creepy laugh and answered, "That's right, but I seem to recall _you _at the crime scene, killing Zinnaux's family and kidnapping his little sister. I had seen it with my own eyes." Mandarin's lie angered the blue simian as he heard their short conversation of the event that had transpired. Zinnaux lunged at the occupied monkey, his attention fully on Mandarin. A solid fist landed in his face making him fall on his rear.

"That's it!" Midnight hissed, glaring at the other primate as he jumped to his feet. He noticed his opponents hands had changed to fists, just like Nova's did. However, they were dark blue with green and yellow trims on the knuckles. "So shall we start with a fist fight or shall I do this quickly?"

"I think a fist fight would work first, before I finish you off with any other thought I have." Zinnaux lunged at his 'sisters' kidnapper' with a fist coming fast.

Midnight raised one hand to block the fist that had come at him with full force and caught it in his hand. Quickly, he used his free hand to punch the newcomer in the stomach, only for that to be parried away with a quick slap of the hand to knock it off course. Both released each other and jumped away, estimating their competition. "This may be a good match." Zinnaux grinned, "It's been a while since someone had been able to get past my guard."

"And mine, but it won't last for long," Midnight smirked then turned and sent a kick flying right at the other monkey. Zinnaux was able to block his kick and other attacks were coming at him. He raised another hand to block and was being pushed back with the force of the blows. When one fist came at the blue monkey, Zinnaux reached out and grabbed it, pulling his enemy closer and let go and spun a kick, hitting its target.

Midnight staggered back, recovering from the blow. Zinnaux ran at him and placed another kick and just as quickly placed a few punches on the black primate. Once Midnight realized he was approaching and jumped out of the way as best he could. "Midnight!" he recognized the voice. He and Zinnaux had looked over to see the Hyperforce running toward them. The blue monkey backed away and the team stopped. "Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"Zinnaux," the monkey answered.

"What are you doing, picking a fight with Midnight?" Sprx asked, obviously still frustrated with him and Gibson's argument.

"Waiting for him to answer my questions," Zinnaux looked back at Midnight. "Where is my sister?" he said with a demanding tone.

The Hyperforce looked at Midnight as his gave his answer, "I'm telling you, I don't know anyone by that name."

Mandarin laughed and the others looked up, "Mandarin!"

"Surprised my brothers?" he continued laughing.

"Not really," Sprx said.

"So Skeleton King was the one telling him all these lies," Antauri said to Mandarin.

"I seen your friend right there, attack and kill his parents and kidnap his sister."

"And I'm telling you that's a lie," Chiro shouted. "Midnight's not like that. Only you and Skeleton King would make up lies that big. So what's the reason for lying to this one?"

"We didn't lie," the orange hulky monkey glared at him.

"I grow tired of asking you," Zinnaux ground his teeth, glaring at the first monkey he had come across. "Where is she?!" he shouted.

"I already told you!!" Midnight yelled back.

Zinnaux huffed, preparing for another fight. "Then I will beat it out of you."

The team stepped up, "You're not going to get him with us here." Nova said, taking her fists out, Zinnaux did the same. Everyone who hadn't witnessed this first had one thought; it was just like Nova's weapons. The team stood their ground and readied their weapons. Mandarin jumped down in between them.

"Monkey Mind Scream," an awkward scream came from the large monkey. The Hyperforce, plus Midnight, were holding their ears.

"Hey," Zinnaux started, "I was going to get some information from them."

Mandarin stopped his attack and looked at his comrade. "It's time to leave. You will have your chance again soon, but first, you have some training to do."

"Training?" the blue monkey raised a brow. "What for?"

"To help you get the answers you are looking for," with that Zinnaux agreed. "Lets get back to the master." Mandarin walked away and Zinnaux looked back at Midnight.

"We'll meet again, count on that."

Once Mandarin and Zinnaux had disappeared from sight, everyone looked at Midnight. "What was that all about?" Otto asked, confused.

"He's accusing me of killing his parents, and kidnapping his younger sister." He answered. "He doesn't know that those two are liers."

"Well, he's fixated on that thought," Gibson said. "No doubt he'll be back for you. Or any of us."

"It seems we have a new enemy to watch out for." The second in command advised. "For now, lets get back to the Robot, it looks like you need to get some rest."

"Yeah, Midnight," Sprx crossed his arms and smirked. "It looks like you lost."

Midnight jumped at him, "That's it, Sparky!" pulling him on the ground.

The rest of the team wasn't surprised by this. "Shall we get back to the Robot?" Antauri asked. "I think these two have enough energy to get back on their own."

"I think you're right there, Antauri." Nova sighed as she and her other companions walked away from the brawl Sprx and Midnight were in. It was best not to interrupt.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this and my other stories will be updated faster. Please review and thanks.**


	3. Plans

**Finally I get to update. So sorry for the long wait. Apologies for making you.**

**Ch 3: Plans**

It had been two days since the encounter. Mandarin was training Zinnaux for that time, in a dark and eerie training room. It had everything the Super Robot had, but no life. Its walls were cold to the touch as was the floor. The dark blue monkey had been training for a few hours, perfecting the monkey mind scream. "Again," Mandarin said.

Zinnaux didn't like the fact of being told what to do, but he was learning and obeyed, though somewhat reluctant. "Monkey mind scream," he yelled, releasing a series of sound waves toward a few formless – who reduced to nothing but goo.

"Well done," the orange primate said. "You've mastered it. You're dismissed."

The blue simian smirked triumphantly as he walked down the dark hall. He was determined to learn anything if it meant finding the whereabouts of his sister, Ichigo. Torture if need be. That black monkey _will_ tell him what he wanted to know and the next encounter wouldn't be pleasant, that he could guarantee. He passed from corridor to corridor until he came upon Skeleton Kings thrown room. In the back of Zinnaux's head, his instincts told him something was amiss. A few times he had thought of if he made the right choice of joining this guy. But the feeling was pushed to the dark corners of his mind with every intention to find and rescue his younger sister. Smiles were replaced with scowls of hate to the person who had abducted her, or in this case, Midnight.

There he stood, in front of a boned face and bowed. It's not that he cared for this man, nor did he respect him, it was a sign of false trust. He would never serve this guy completely, or willingly. His duty was to himself and his sister, no one else. "Ah, Zinnaux." His voice boomed with his usual tone. "What brings you before me?"

"I request a favor," the kings' eyes narrowed a bit. "Since I haven't gained the information I wished from this… Midnight, I would like to led an attack upon Shuggazoom City." This time, his eyes seemed to glow brighter and a menacing smile grew larger.

"Oh," he said.

"I plan to capture him and interrogate him for information." Zinnaux crossed his arms, studying the man carefully.

"Hm, very well. If it helps you get the information you want and the destruction of the Hyperforce that has been a thorn in my side, then you are free to do as you please."

The monkey smiled deviously as he bowed again, this time with a little more respect, but only a tiny bit. There was something that made him feel uneasy. As he returned to full height, he said, "I plan to begin in a few hours." Then turned on his heels and exited. However, he did not see the evil smile the liar revealed. It was filled with deceit and anything else that led to distrust.

He was only using this monkey to take care of the one thing that stands in his way from ruling the galaxy and all others. To rule all life and cause pain and suffering. Mandarin had walked in, completely aware of the plan. "The little fool," Skeleton King laughed a little bit, so it wouldn't echo into the tool's ears. "He shall help me a great deal, destroy the Hyperforce and let me rule over the planets with dominant power. He suspects nothing, that I control him and hold his dear sister captive. The Hyperforce shall be the first before I no longer have any need for him and take care of him as well. The world will be mine for the taking." Again he laughed looking into his staff and a clear image of a lavender colored monkey, chained to a wall by her wrists. Her head hung weakly, eyes closed and a mouth piece covered her mouth to keep her quiet.

On her fur were a few scorch marks, indicating that she had gone through some amount of torture. The image faded shortly after as the former Alchemist looked at his right hand monkey. "Prepare another round and follow our dear comrade into battle. I shall join you both." The orange monkey bowed deeply and obeyed.

----

A yellow monkey was walking down the hallway; she was looking for her friend, Midnight. It was strange; he had disappeared for nearly two days. This was odd behavior for him and it worried her. Midnight was barely seen, almost as if he were a ghost that didn't wish to be seen. Nova, being the early bird she is, wandered the halls.

_Smack._

She stopped and blinked.

_Smack._

There was the sound again.

_Smack. Smack._

After a moment of thinking, she realized she was near the training room. The yellow primate walked around the corner and stopped as she observed her friend place hard punches and kicks to the punching bag, his back toward her. His stance told her something was bugging him. She shook her head, she knew asking him wouldn't work, he wouldn't admit it. But there was a part of her that thought she knew. It must have been about the fight a few days before. What else would it be?

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

His rhythm had quickened. He spun kicks and punched harder than all the other ones he had placed and the bag of stuffing was flinging everywhere. A few more good hits like that and he would knock the thing down. Stuffing was starting to come out of the holes from the amount of beatings it had received.

"Midnight," he stopped as a soft voice called, he didn't turn around, for he already knew who it was.

Nova walked up to him, a little quicker than she wanted to and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know something's bothering you."

Midnight let out a sigh of frustration. "Puh!" he huffed.

"Midnight," she said a little sterner. "It's been a few days since then, that has to be what's upsetting you."

"I'm not one to let little things get to me. But being called a liar by someone that has no idea what Skeleton King does gets to me!" his words were spoken harshly, a little harsher than he would usually use with a friend. He sighed again.

"There has to be someway we can get him to listen to us," Nova suggested, putting her hand to her chin in thought, but before she could go on, the alarm went off. She and Midnight ran to the computer and were greeted by the others, except for Gibson, who was already there.

"Looks like we've got company." He said.

"And it looks like its Middy's friend and he wants to play," Sprx wise-cracked looking at the said monkey – who glared at him.

"Will you save it Sprx," Chiro said, in no mood to get into a fight, other than the one they were about to get in.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting, now would we?" Sprx replied about to get whacked by the yellow and black monkey.

Before anything could be said, Chiro cried, "Monkey's mobilize!"

**Sorry for the long wait-ish. So here's a Chirstmas present, hope you like it and the OC's are in character or mostly. I also hope to get an earlier update from now on. Please review and Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year.**


End file.
